


While You Were Sleeping

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective Arthur + sleeping Eames = sleep cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

  
title: While You Were Sleeping  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
pairing: Arthur/Eames  
warnings: Just a short bit of fluff. Some language, and Arthur thinking too much.  
disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: Introspective Arthur + sleeping Eames = sleep cute.

  
Arthur is working late. There’s a job to prepare for in Toronto; he’s going to have to pack his bags in the morning, see about his plane tickets. He would have wanted to drive, because then it’s easier to pack his standard arsenal, but he supposes he can get along fine on his papers and permits, all masterfully forged, of course.

Said forger – because Eames works hard in both the dreamshare and the real world – is sleeping next to him, and he takes up most of the bed, wrapped in a gray comforter.

Arthur never knows what to call this thing between them. They’ve held each other at gunpoint; they’ve fucked and fought and then, inexplicably, fucked some more; they’ve run to each other for first aid and guns and documents and drinks. And, maybe, every single part of a life that two people can have together.

Eames sighs and tosses and sneezes quietly, whuffling into the pillows, and Arthur looks up from his laptop, looks down at _him_ , and there’s something rising in his heart, and it drives him to set the computer aside and stretch out, pulling Eames close, comforter and all.

Arthur drops a series of kisses along the left side of Eames’s face. He lays his cheek on Eames’s stubbled jaw. Kisses him again, on his forehead, on his closed eyes, on his temple.

Eames stirs and murmurs, and then asks, “Can I help you?”

“Just stay there and look good,” Arthur replies, and he uses his hand, now, strokes along the exposed clavicle and the long sweep of Eames’s throat. Cards his fingers through Eames’s hair.

Eames sighs, and smiles, and settles down.

Arthur thinks of the quiet days and nights, talking about dreams and nightmares, and eventually kissing each other to sleep, and he closes his eyes and wraps himself around Eames and _falls_.  



End file.
